The present invention relates to water heating apparatus as commonly used in homes and, more particularly, to a water tempering system which provides a means for recycling water through a heat exchange means.
One common type of water heating system utilizes water circulation devices to recover heat from flue gases and the like. In this type of system, water is circulated through a heat exchange means in an exhaust flue and returned to a storage tank to increase the water temperature in the storage tank. Examples of such systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,574; 3,958,555; 3,999,709; 4,037,567; 4,037,786; 4,090,474; 4,136,731; and 4,175,518.